Broken Mirror
by McFluffin
Summary: The birth of the two most powerful wizards ever happened on October 31st. Separated for their own protection, no one ever knew that these two children of prophecy would become each others opposites. One good and the other evil. Harry/Gabrielle
1. Birth

**A/N: Hello and Welcome to my new story! Broken Mirror, please read and review. Also this is going to updated at a slower pace because I am still working on _The Rise_ but once that on is done I'm going to finish this one quickly.**

**-McFluffin  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_**Birth**_

***Little Hangleton***

**September 21****st**** 1980**

Lord Voldemort sat upon his throne reading a manuscript, within this bundle of old parchment was what he had been looking for; a weapon of unspeakable power but more importantly a way to end the war. His eyes shifted from side to side as he absorbed the information at break-neck speed, his eyes widened. He looked up and knew what he had to do.

"Bella! Your master calls!" he yelled out for his most loyal Death Eater with a magically amplified voice.

At the end of the long hall, Bellatrix Lestrange awoke from her slumber and immediately ran to her masters side.

"Yes my lord? What is it that you need?" she asked as she bowed before him.

"Look at me dear, I need you to go to Italy. In the city of Florence you shall find an old wand maker named Felip Alivan. Bring him to me Bella, I shall reward you handsomely." he ordered as he lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes my lord! I shall leave at once!" she said as she bowed and left the chamber.

Voldemort leaned back and smiled as he watched her leave, soon he would have the most powerful wand in existence and with it he will put an end to this accursed war. Soon he will be king!

**

* * *

*Seven days later***

Bellatrix walked into Lord Voldemort's Throne Room with her prisoner, the old man's shoulder length hair was matted with blood, and his left eye was closed shut because of the swelling from the punch he received. As they approached the throne Bellatrix hit the back of his knees, forcing him to bow to the Dark Lord. The eerie green fire from the torches shadowed Voldemort enough for him to look both mysterious and imposing.

"Felip Alivan I presume?" hissed Voldemort as he stared at the wand maker

"Yes, my name is Felip Alivan of Florence." he answered shakily

"Well Felip I have brought you here because I need you to do something for me. Take a look at this manuscript, it is a very detailed report on wandlore and wands but there is only one wand I am interested in. Your ancestor wrote it, so I'm sure you are familiar with it." he said as he threw the manuscript at Felip.

As he read it his eyes widened, here was the holy grail of wandmaking. He stared in awe as before him were instructions on how to recreate the Elder Wand.

"Lord Voldemort, sir. I take it you want me to make you the Elder Wand?" he asked tentatively

"You have guessed correctly, can you do it?" asked Voldemort

Felip nodded "I believe I can, I will need special tools and a very specific wand core for the wand to work properly."

"What is it you need?" Voldemort sighed sometimes he had to do things he did not want to so he could get what he wanted.

"Well I will need the tail hair from Death's own steed. The first Thestral to appear in our world." the old man said.

Voldemort became angry at this "You need a hair from the very first Thestral? How in the world will I get the hair of a long dead animal?" Yelled out the Dark Lord as he pulled out his wand, ready to curse the man before him.

As the wand maker cowered Bellatrix spoke up.

"My lord, couldn't we use a hair from its descendent instead? I'm sure since all of them carry the first's blood that it should work." she said and saw a smile spread on Voldemorts face.

"Sir that actually might work. I'm willing to try it." said Felip, eager to leave the dark ones presence.

"Yes, we shall do that. Go see our healer and rest for now, your workshop shall be ready as soon as possible." Voldemort said as he dismissed Felip. The man bowed and left quickly to ask around for a healer.

Voldemort looked over at Bellatrix after the man left and smiled at her.

"My dear Bella, you have served me well and I believe you deserve a just reward. Come with me to my chamber, you shall be paid well for your services tonight." he said as he stood and lead Bellatrix toward his private chamber.

**

* * *

*One Year Later***

**October 21****st**** 1981**

The Dark Lord sat impatiently; waiting for his ultimate weapon was something he despised. His thoughts were interrupted as Felip Alivan walked into his Throne Room and bowed before him.

"My lord, I present to you The Elder Wand! I have successfully recreated it." he said as he handed it to Voldemort.

Voldemort stood and snatched it from his hands, instantly he felt a warm feeling pass through him as the wand chose him as its master. Smiling he went back to sit on his throne.

"Very good work Felip, I applaud your hard work. A year of trial and error, wandcores and wands destroyed and ruined but you achieved what was once thought impossible. Now I truly am sorry but I cannot let you reveal the secret of making the wand to anyone, it cannot be used against me." said Voldemort as he pointed the wand at its creator

"Please my lord! No! I have served you well! Please... I just want to see my family once more!" Felip begged for mercy, knowing that Voldemort showed none. A muttered curse and green flash ended his life.

The power Voldemort felt with this wand was indescribable; with it he would destroy Dumbledore and bring about a new world order. Just as he was about to go to his room the doors flew open and in came Severus Snape.

"My lord! I have urgent news! I have just heard a prophecy that foretells your fall if we do not act quickly!" he said quickly as he bowed before his master.

"Stand up Severus, what prophecy?" asked a worried Voldemort.

So Snape began his tale about overhearing the Prophecy, when he finished a rare look of surprise was on his face.

"Good job Severus, I need to think about this. Leave me." Voldemort said as he told Snape to leave.

He ran his over the names of people who the Prophecy could be talking about and came up with two. The toddlers of Lily and James Potter, Harry James and Jacob Alexander Potter.

He stood and called Bellatrix to his side "Bella, bring me Wormtail. It is time he became useful to us."

**

* * *

*Godric's Hallow***

**October 31****st**** 1981**

Voldemort entered the small cottage that the Potter Family lived in. A pair of curses came his way; Voldemort put up a powerful _Protego_ shield and reflected them back at his opponents

"Go Lily take the boys and run!" yelled out James as he continued to fight a losing battle with the Dark Lord.

Sirius Black was blocking Voldemort's path trying to buy Lily time to escape, this irritated him to no end,

"Out of my way Blood-Traitors!" Voldemort yelled as he sent out a barrage of Killing Curses towards them. James and Sirius died instantly when the curses hit, never knowing that because they had failed to stall Voldemort the course of wizard history would be changed forever.

Voldemort walked towards the back of the house where he could hear the toddlers crying and Lily trying in vain to calm them. He broke down the door and entered the nursery.

"Please! Don't kill my children! I beg you show some mercy!" Lily cried as she stood in between Voldemort and her children.

"_Avada Kedavra"_ he said and Lily died while her children cried in terror as the snake-faced man came towards them.

Voldemort raised his wand towards the youngest boy Jacob _"Avada Keda-" _

***CRACK***

The unmistakable sound of Apparation echoed throughout the home. Voldemort sighed and turned to his mortal enemy, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked sadly at the dead body of Lily Potter and a tear slid down his cheek "I am too late. Damn you Tom! " he yelled out in rage as he pulled out his wand.

"The Mudblood deserved to die! Just like her children will! Anyways you cannot kill me, I have made sure of that!" Voldemort yelled as he aimed his wand at Dumbledore.

"Are you talking about your Horcruxes? I have destroyed them all!"Dumbledore said as he saw Voldemorts eyes widen. The evil man turned his wand back at the children but Dumbledore caught his attention once more. "No! I won't let you hurt the children Tom! Not Harry and Jacob, I owe it to the Potters to keep them alive!" Dumbledore said as he aimed his wand and fired a spell at Voldemort.

Voldemort fired off a spell of his own and the duel was on. Spell after spell flew by leaving the room in disarray and causing the children to stop crying as the witnessed the greatest wizarding duel of all time.

"That is it old man! _Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort said as he sent the deadly curse towards Dumbledore. Not to be outdone Dumbledore called upon all the hate and sorrow he had felt when he saw the dead body of Lily and launched his own Killing Curse.

Both curses met at the middle and connected the wands causing a cage of magic to form around them. Both Dumbledore's and Voldemort's eyes widened when they realized what was happening.

'Dumbledore has the original Elder Wand' Voldemort thought as he kept feeding the link power.

'How has Tom been able to replicate The Elder Wand?' Dumbledore thought frantically as he poured all of his power to his wand.

The dome started to glow and flash as more power kept getting fed to the link; both the wizards put their all into the link knowing that the outcome of this duel would decide the wars result. As Dumbledore gave one last push of power Voldemorts wand started to break apart.

"What! This isn't possible!" he yelled as the wand magically overloaded and blew up in his hand.

The deadly curse hit both Voldemort and Dumbledore, as they lay dying they wondered why they had not died instantly. Their answer came from Voldemorts pocket where he kept his Phoenix Feather wand, the Phoenix song combined with the Priori dome that the Thestral hair created stalled their death if only temporarily. Voldemort then felt a sharp pain in his chest as he saw and felt what looked like a red mist rise from him and enter young Harry Potter. On the other side of the room Dumbledore felt this as well and he saw his blue mist enter Jacob, he looked at the young child and realized what had happened. His magic had for some reason had been ripped from him and combined with Jacob, he looked at the fallen body of Voldemort and saw the same happen to Harry. Sadly he closed his eyes and silently cried knowing what would happen in the future and began to draw his last breath. Voldemort shuddered and died not two seconds after Dumbledore. The Dome began to groan and it exploded out throwing the children back into their crib and knocking them out, leaving them with matching lightning bolt scars and the titles The-Boys-Who-Lived.


	2. Seperation

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 of Broken Mirror! Hope you like it. R&R people!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

***Hogwarts***

**November 1****st**** 8:00 pm**

Minerva McGonagall was an organized, stern woman who prided herself in controlling everything in both her personal and professional life. Sadly even in death Dumbledore planned to ruin her by causing her to take over his position too early (in her opinion).

"Leave it to that old coot to die in battle..." she said to herself sadly as her mind wandered off to her former mentor and close friend.

The wail of a baby crying shook her out of her thoughts and alerted her to the twins that currently resided in her office had awoken and where hungry. Standing up from her desk she walked over to the twins and smiled as she fed them, young Jacob looked a lot like Lily with his fathers hazel eyes. Harry on the other hand was the spitting image of James with Lily's hypnotic green eyes. To anyone who didn't know better they wouldn't be related at all, the only thing that they shared in common were the matching lightning bolt scars on their head.

The twins sat down in a pair of transfigured high chairs and just stared at Minerva. The door to her office flew open and in walked in Remus Lupin, his eyes red from crying and his clothes wrinkled and dirty.

"Please tell me they're alright Minerva! Please tell me the children are alright! My god! Lily, James, Sirius! They're gone!" he yelled as he finally broke down and cried when he realized what happened. Jacob started to cry softly when he saw Remus cry while Harry just looked on impassively.

"Remus! Pull yourself together!" said Minerva as she shook his shoulders to get him to control himself.

Slowly he started to calm himself and he sat down and waited for Minerva to speak.

"Remus, I know you are Jacobs godfather, but I'm afraid you can't take them to live with you." she said somberly.

"Why the hell not? It's my responsibility!" he said as he shot up from his chair, anger on his face.

"You know that the Ministry has passed laws that prevent 'Dark Creatures' from adopting and any other things. James and Lily knew this so they wrote in their Will that if they died by the hand of Death Eaters that Dumbledore or myself where to separate the children across Europe for their own protection." she told him as he sat back down.

"What? Why would they do this?" asked the grief stricken Remus.

"For their safety Remus, I have already contacted the French Director of Foreign Affairs and the Russian Head of the MLE. They will be arriving soon to take the children away." she said

Sadly Remus got up and went to Jacob and Harry and gave them a hug "Be good now my boys, I'll see you again someday." he whispered into their ear. He looked at Minerva as tears rolled down his eyes and he left silently without a word. Minerva had no idea it would be the last time she would ever see Remus alive. His resolve strengthened he promised himself to go out in a blaze of fire just as his friends, his family did. He would make the world safer for his godchild and his brother by taking down as many Death Eaters as he could.

Minerva sighed as she waited for the other guests to arrive. The fireplace erupted with a flash of green as a tall brown-haired man and a slim blond-haired woman came out along with a young four year old blond girl.

"Monsieur and Madame Delacour, and this must be the young miss." said Minerva as she smiled as she went up to the small family.

"Bonjour, où est mon petit frère" asked the young girl to the stern woman.

"Fleur!" the mother whispered harshly to the child as she berated her for speaking when not spoken to.

"It's quite alright Madame Delacour, your new little brother is over there Fleur. You may go see him if you want." the Headmistress told her gently, the girl smiled and the cherubic little toddler ran off to meet Jacob.

"Bonjour les petits" she spoke to the children, she turned to her mother and father and asked them in French who was her new brother. They pointed to Jacob and she started to play with him, forgetting Harry who just stared at the girl.

"Now Monsieur and Madame if you'll sign these papers you shall get custody of young Jacob," Minerva said as she handed them the adoption papers. As they signed them Minerva told them they had to find a way to remove the scar on Jacobs forehead since it would be to recognizable.

"Do not worry Headmistress, we have an appointment with the family physician to see how we can remove that awful scar." Jacques-Yves Delacour told her in a thick French accent, he went over to Jacob who was laughing at Fluer's antics.

"Come it is time to go, welcome to the family Jacob Alexandre Delacour." he said as he picked Jacob up and started walking away, Jacob looked on to his brother over his new fathers shoulders and locked eyes with Harry. Jacob looked at him sadly while Harry just glared; their eyes momentarily flashing blue and red, and not one minute later they were gone.

Minerva sat down and waited, she took this time to study the young Potter heir; she could feel his power as she could feel it from Jacob. The difference was that while Jacob's magic felt warm and inviting, Harry's magic felt cold and distant. What it meant she did not know but she knew one thing, they where both extremely powerful. So much power at this young an age was truly a frightening idea, they would rival and eventually surpass Merlin if their magic continued to grow at this rate. She was shaken from her thoughts when the fireplace erupted again and out came a tall, muscular, bald man with a crooked nose and a beautiful young woman with flowing black hair and gray eyes who was followed closely behind by a young boy around the age of four.

"Ahhhh Mister and Misses Krum, glad to see you made it," the Headmistress said as she stood to greet them.

"Da, I wish it was under better circumstances." he told her in a rough Russian accent.

"Well, I believe we should sign the papers and get this over with." she said as she handed him the papers to sign, as the adults spoke young Viktor approached Harry and glared at him. Harry saw this and matched Viktors glare with his own, the lights started to dim as Harry's power started to manifest itself. Viktor smirked at Harry and said in very simple English "You make good brother." All the while the adults just stared at Harry and the power he was unleashing.

Yuri Krum went over to Harry and picked him up and smirked "Come along Svetlana, Viktor we must go. Welcome Garolʹd Dzhyeĭms Krum." he said as he left the office and a tired Minerva in their wake.

"Good luck children." she whispered silently.


	3. Life Goes On

**A/N: Hey here is a short chapter. This is more centered on Harry I think but it'll bounce around. Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

***Paris, France***

**August 31****st**** 1988**

**7:00 am**

"But Mama, I want to go see Fleur off!" a little boy whined as his teacher arrived for his private studies.

"No Jacob, I can't go see her off either because of Gabrielle. Anyway you have English lessons today. Now hop to it young man!" Apolline Delacour told him in a stern voice, leaving no room for argument.

"We're leaving!" yelled out Jacques as he and Fleur got ready to step out into the Parisian streets.

"Here Jacob, hold Gabby for a moment please." he complied as he took hold of his one year old little sister.

"Oh my dear, Leaving for school already! You've grown up so much!" Apolline said as she hugged Fleur.

"It's okay Mama I'll be back for the holidays." she said reassuringly as she hugged back.

"I know dear, I am still going to miss you." Apolline responded "Now go say good-bye to your brother and sister."

Fleur went up to Jacob and hugged him carefully so she did not hurt Gabby.

"Bye little brother! I'm going to miss you and Gabby the most!" she told him.

"I'll be fine. I'll take care of Gabby and that'll be a job on its own! You will write me though, right?" he asked her.

"Of course silly! I'll see you in a few months okay?" she asked and received a nod.

"Fleur! We have to go! You have a long trip ahead of you!" he father yelled out from the door.

"Coming Papa! I have to go! Bye!" she yelled out as she ran towards Jacques.

"Come along Jacob. Give your mother the child, you have much to learn today." the old teacher told the young Delacour.

"Here Mama I have to go 'Study' now." he said sarcastically as he passed on Gabrielle to his mother. To her credit she just glared at him and left to go about her business while her young son left to go learn.

**

* * *

*Moscow, Russia***

**August 31****st**** 9:00 am**

"That was a good sparring session boy!" yelled out Yuri as he watched with pride as his oldest and youngest sparred in the backyard of his estate. Both where bruised and bloodied but they never backed down.

'They will make great Aurors someday. Harry will be extremely powerful, while Viktor will be physically strong.' he thought to himself.

"YURI!" a yell came from the back door.

"Oh no, why do you punish me, god!" he said to himself as he sighed and turned to face his wife.

"Morning dear! How are you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh no you don't! What have I told you about making them spar? I told you that if you have to make them do this I want them to use gloves!" she berated him in front of her two sons.

"They're Russian! They have to be strong and resilient! Why do you think I make them spar bare-knuckled?" he told her as she went to the boys.

"I mean look at Viktor! He's got a broken nose! And poor Harry looks like his face has been put through a meat grinder! Do all Russians treat their children like this Yuri? Because if you forget I'm Bulgarian!" she yelled as she went to heal the boys.

When she was done she took Yuri inside to continue their 'discussion' while telling the boys to go wash up. Especially Viktor since he was leaving for school in a few hours.

As they walked towards the bath Viktor decided to strike up a conversation.

"I'm afraid, Harry. I've heard many different stories about Durmstrang. The brutal initiation rites and the dark arts that are taught and performed there." he said quietly to his brother.

Harry looked over at Viktor and smacked him on the back of his head. Viktor gave him a shocked look. "What was that for?" he yelled out

"For being a coward. You're a Krum for goodness sakes, and more importantly you're a Russian. We do not back away in fear, we meet it head-on and we destroy it. This is what you will do Viktor; you will go to Durmstrang and fight your way to the top of the food chain. All these trials are nothing but obstacles and you will conquer them. Anyone who stands in your way is dead, plain and simple." Harry said as he glared at his older brother.

"Now go shower, you're leaving soon and you need to make a good impression on the rest of the school." he told him.

As Viktor entered the bathroom he glanced back and smirked at Harry "Thanks for setting me straight. Father would be disappointed in me if they had heard me."

"What are brothers for?" Harry said as he returned the smirk.

**

* * *

*Paris, France***

**December 21****st**** 1988**

**7:00 pm**

"So dear, how has school been so far?" Apolline asked her oldest as they ate their first dinner together in months.

"Wonderful Mama! Most of the students are nice and I've actually made a few friends." she told them as they ate.

Jacob looked up at his father "Papa, what school will I be attending? I know Beauxbatons is a Co-Ed school but, Will I be attending it or will I attend Durmstrang?" he shivered at the thought of going to that school.

"No Jacob, you'll be attending Hogwarts. I know there are other schools in France that allows boys to attend as well but Hogwarts is by far the best school to attend that is near France. Durmstrang is probably the best boys-only school around, but they are too steeped into the dark arts for my taste. Plus your mother doesn't like the idea of you being in northern Russia all alone." the older man explained to his son, he leaned into him and whispered into his ear "Also Beauxbatons is much to girly for us men." he said as he winked and shared a laugh with Jacob.

After they got quieted down by Apolline, Jacob continued to eat and listen to Fleur talk about school and daydreamed of Hogwarts.

**

* * *

*Moscow, Russia***

**December 21****st**

**9:00 pm**

"Alright Viktor, how was school. Really?" Harry asked his brother as they entered Viktor's Room to catch up.

"What do you mean Harry? Didn't you listen to me at dinner?" Viktor said as he sat on his bed.

"You actually think I'm going to believe that everything went well and nothing has happened? You may have our parents fooled but I know you Viktor, I can tell when you lie. Your left eye begins to squint a bit when you do." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"You caught me. Fine I'm going to tell you the truth. It was horrible; the Rites of Initiation began when they cut off our hair. Said we were to lead a 'Spartan' lifestyle, and then we were given the school uniform and presented to the school. We were then made to make a blood oath to the school, we cut our wrists and had the blood pour into a cup and drank it. That sealed the oath and the last part of the rites was the choosing of our house. There are four houses, residing in four towers, House Rasputin, House Rurik, House Lenin, and House Romanov." he explained to Harry but was interrupted.

"Wait, House Lenin? I can understand the other names but why House Lenin?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ask father later. It has to do with the school's history, now as I was saying the way we get placed into a house is to endure the _**Cruciatus Curse**_ for as long as possible without screaming out in pain. Twenty seconds or less and you go to Rasputin, twenty to forty seconds lands you in Rurik, forty to fifty gets you into Lenin, and fifty to sixty seconds and you get into Romanov. Many ended up in Rasputin or Rurik. Thanks to all the training father put us through I ended up in Romanov." he said proudly.

"When they say the initiation is brutal, they don't lie." Harry mumbled to himself.

"That's not all; most of the older students take to using the younger ones for their own 'needs'. They tried to get me but I had a cutting spell handy, his face isn't so pretty anymore." Viktor and Harry laughed at this.

"Glad my brother wasn't forced to become a poof. Thanks for the info brother; I'm sure it'll only get better." Harry said as he got up to leave.

"I can only hope so. I'll be happy when you get there. Then at least we can watch each other's backs."

Harry nodded and left.

"Looks like I need to have a talk with father about Durmstrang soon." he said to himself as he entered his room.


	4. History Lessons

**AN1: Read And Review Please (It's the only satisfaction us writers get)! Also read AN at the end of this short chapter =)**

**Chapter 4**

***Moscow, Russia***

**December 23****rd**** 1988**

**9:00 pm**

Young Harry walked into his father's office. As usual his father was sitting behind his heavy mahogany desk, filling out paperwork.

"Father, can I ask you a few things?" he asked him as he approached him.

"Of course, take a seat. Let me just finish this last bit of paperwork." he told Harry as he gave a document his signature.

"So, I bet you're here to know why I lied to your mother about Durmstrang. Am I right?" he asked his son, knowing he was right.

"Yes Father, but how did you know?" he asked him. Harry was quite surprised that his father had already surmised the reason for his visit.

"Harry, I am your father. I was your age too, and if my brother came home changed like Viktor did. I'd suspect something as well." Yuri said calmly.

"Right, well why did you lie then? And more importantly, how can the government allow such things to happen at a school?" he asked his father, curiosity getting the better of him.

"See Harry, that's what I've always loved about you. You like to be direct and to the point, and even at a young age you are beginning to grasp politics. You have much to learn though. Durmstrang's History is convoluted, murky, and tainted. I will try to give you a quick rundown on its modern history and its houses." he told his young son as he withdrew a bottle of Brandy from his desk and poured himself a cup, he reached over to a humidor on his desk and pulled out a long cigar and he lit it. All the while Harry just looked at him, waiting for his father to begin.

"Romanov, Lenin, Rurik, and Rasputin: Those are the Four Houses of Durmstrang. In the beginning, there were no houses. Ivan the Terrible was a madman and he hunted down wizards and witches with his secret guard in the 'First Purge', so Durmstrang at that time became a beacon of hope in Eastern Europe. No houses were allowed so that the school would promote unity. That didn't last long, eventually Headmasters were murdered by their successors and the school began to be linked to the dark arts. The Russian Monarchy was very unsupportive to say the least. That changed though when the Romanovs came to power, they had family members who were magical. Thus began an era of change for Durmstrang, it became more open and it became accepted by the government." Yuri weaved his story while Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He paused and took a drink from his Brandy and a drag from his cigar.

"And so the first houses came into being, Rurik and Romanov. Rurik for its dark and murky past and Romanov for the future they represented. Things were well for a time, the houses had a rivalry but it was peaceful. No wars, no battles to fight in, no revolutions, well that soon changed. Tsar Nicholas the Second came to us, his son was sick and with no cure available in the Muggle world, he turned to the wizarding world for help. We failed him as well." he continued on, as Harry paid rapt attention, his eyes never wavering from his father's face. Yuri just drank and smoked as he watched his child's curiosity begin to overtake him.

"And? What happened next?" Harry asked, his impatience getting the best of him. Yuri chuckled and shook his head.

"Patience Harry, you need to learn that. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, we could not find a cure for young Alexei, this sent the Tsar into a rage. Thus began the 'Second Purge', unknown to the Tsar was that the Tsarina had met a rouge wizard who 'helped' cure the Tsarevich of his illness. The wizard soon gained much political influence and became untouchable, to a point. Either way, his influence discredited the Romanovs and now this leads me to the final piece of the puzzle. Lenin." he said as he finished his Brandy.

"Brother Lenin came to Durmstrang to talk to the Headmaster one day. He was a squib but a brilliant man nonetheless. He made a deal with the Headmaster at the time, organize the wizards and witches in Russia against the Tsarist government and help him take over. In return Lenin would give the land around Durmstrang to the school and allow it to become an independent 'nation'. The Headmaster accepted the deal, he wanted to stop the 'Second Purge' so he organized what remained of the Ministry of Magic and he helped Lenin lead the October Revolution, in the end Lenin kept his word and Durmstrang became independent. No longer constrained by laws, the school began to delve into, and encourage the Dark Arts. And to keep what went on a secret, every man made a blood oath to keep its secrets from the rest of the world." Yuri told his son as he finished his cigar.

"To commemorate this event, two more houses were added. Lenin, and Rasputin: Lenin because he brought them freedom for the government and Rasputin because his immoral actions led to the destruction of the Romanov Dynasty. And that my son Is the history of my beloved Durmstrang, dark, bloody, and in my opinion very interesting." he said as he stood up and stretched.

"Thank you Father, I have much to think about." Harry said as he excused himself.

"Harry, you'll be going to Durmstrang you know. It'll be dangerous and you might have to do things that you never thought yourself doing in order to survive, I did but in the end it made me stronger. If you survive my son, you'll be an amazing wizard." Yuri said from behind his desk.

"Thank you Father, good night." Harry answered back as he left the room. He now knew why Viktor had changed so much. Durmstrang was a horrible place that killed the weak. Harry's resolve grew from that moment on. He would survive and thrive in that place. He would not let it break him.

**AN2: Sorry I haven't updated, busy with school and life. As you might already know, I have put "The Rise" on hiatus to concentrate on "Broken Mirror". Either way I'll be updating more frequently so rejoice! As an apology I will give you a sneak peak at a future chapter. Enjoy! =D**

***Hogwarts***

**25****th**** February1998**

**6:00 pm**

The wind blew his auburn hair into his eyes, all around he saw the destruction he and his twin brother wrought in a duel. Smoldering fires dominated the area around him, he looked up at Harry and all he saw was him grinning like a madman.

"This is the best duel I have ever had! You are an extremely good duelist Jacob! Better than myself I think!" he called out from across the field.

"Harry, this is supposed to be a friendly duel! A side tournament! Do you really want to win that bad that you will try to kill me? Look at the Great Hall! We destroyed a good chunk of the bloody wall!" Jacob yelled at his brother. But all Harry did was shake his head.

"You knew when you entered the Triwizard Tournament that there was a chance of you dying. Now quit stalling and hit me!" Harry yelled out as he thumped his chest with his fist.

"Jacob! Don't! Just concede!" Hermione yelled out as she ran towards the dueling brothers, she was followed by McGonagall, Gabrielle, Luna and the rest of the school.

"Well?" Harry asked as he raised his wand "Will you concede? Or shall we finish this?"

Jacob looked at Harry and back at Hermione, his girlfriend was worried and Gabrielle looked like she was going to be sick. Her favourite sibling and her hero were duelling like they planned to kill each other. McGonagall looked like she was about to stop the duel and Luna just stared at Harry with wide eyes.

Jacob sighed and raised his wand as well.

"Let's finish this Harry." he said solemnly,

"Ha! That's my brother!" Harry exclaimed as he readied himself.

"_Oculus Inferni" _Harry called out and a massive flaming eye appeared from his wand, the eye began to spit out fire from its pupil.

"**Merde!**" Jacob yelled as the flames came close to burning him alive.

"Try this Brother!" he said as he skilfully used silent casting and summoned a massive Hydra made of water from the Black Lake. He sent it after the flaming eye in hopes of putting it out.

"This isn't over Jacob!" Harry said as he launched an ugly purple curse at his opponent, Jacob seeing this sent out his own curse. What happened next caught them both off guard. Their spells locked onto each other, turned golden and formed a dome...

**AN3: And there you go, hoped you liked it =D**

**Also to "Born Great": No we won't, While Harry is going to be insanely strong so is Jacob (not as strong as Harry but more skillful).**

**"Sirius009": The hook is that the twins represent good and evil, and how the actions of one will tear the world apart. Also if you read the story you will see that McGonagall split them because The Potters had it in their Wills and they had an agreement with the other 2 families.**

**"Lady Watertiger": Sirius died with James in the living room trying to stop Voldemort, Remus died trying to kill as many Death Eaters as possible.  
**


	5. The Wand chooses the Wizard

**A/N: Why hello out there! I have for you here the 5th chapter in my evil little story. I had to redo this thing from scratch, since my desktop decided to die on me and I did not back it up. =(**

**Anyways, I wanna thank my Beta, the guy is bloody useful. Standard disclaimers apply. Read and Review please! I beg you!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Moscow**

**August 4****th**** 1991**

**10:00 AM**

He was going to win this time, he knew it. He was relentless in his assault against his brother, much to Viktor's surprise. The punches flew and sweat dripped, the hits came and blood flowed. Their eyes and faces were swollen from their sparring session.

"Harry! Calm down! This is just a sparring session!" Viktor pleaded, it fell on deaf ears.

"No! I'll never give up! It's a sign of weakness if you give your opponent even an inch!" Harry continued his onslaught. Yuri just stood to the side and watched his eleven year old son give his fourteen year old boy a fight to remember. He watched with pride as he saw his adopted son grow from a babe into the intelligent, and strong young man he was today. He was stocky for his age, but he knew that once puberty hit that he would be a force to be reckoned with. Viktor was already impressive, much taller than Harry, and stronger and an excellent Quidditch player. Rumour had it that many Quidditch teams were scouting him, in the hopes of recruiting him onto their teams.

"Ouch!" a yell shook Yuri from his thoughts; apparently Viktor had had enough of Harry and head-butted the younger boy, breaking his nose.

"Enough! Go get cleaned up Harry, we leave for London in an hour." he told the boys and left.

"Want me to fix that for you? I've learned a few spells for fixing broken bones. You get quite a few broken bones playing Quidditch." Viktor said sheepishly as he helped Harry up.

"No." was all the younger brother said as he stalked away to get cleaned up, his nose forever to be slightly bent. He did not care though; he would wear it with pride. A sign that he never gives up until defeated.

**Paris**

**8:00 AM**

How he hated German, such a rough sounding language. He sighed as his teacher finally decided he was proficient in German. He stood up, shook his hand in congratulations and went off to speak with his mother.

"That's five languages I know! How many more do I need to learn?" he growled as he stood up in frustration.

"As many as I see fit, Jacob. If you haven't noticed, we are a family of cultured individuals. Your father alone knows 10 different languages." Appoline responded from the doorway, four year old Gabrielle at her side like always.

"Well I'm half way there mother. I know French, English, German, Russian, and Italian. I even understand Spanish. Can't I maybe take a break from studies at least for one summer?" he pleaded.

"No Jacob, that will lead to laziness and if you know anything about being a Delacour, it is that we are not lazy. We achieve our goals through hard work. Look at your father, he is the front runner for the position of Minister in the next election, do you know why?" she asked and waited for an answer.

"I think it might be because we're fabulously wealthy, politically powerful, and Father has the support of the Veela population, which has a powerful lobby in the government." he snapped back, feeling proud of himself that he actually knew why his father would win the next elections.

"That and he is a hard worker who isn't prone to laziness. Now go get ready, we leave for London soon. I still can't believe that old wandmaker LeBlanc finally died. Oh well, just go get prepared." she said as she left, Gabrielle stayed behind with her brother and smiled at him. The blonde child just hummed a simple melody as she followed Jacob to his room. He didn't mind, he loved his little sister.

**London**

**8:00 AM**

The portkey left Harry dizzy and sick; the spinning just never seemed to stop.

"Excuse me father, I must go puke now." he told his laughing father in slightly accented English. A few minutes later, a more composed Harry emerged from the side alley and began to follow Yuri to Diagon Alley.

"So, why can't I get a wand from Gregorovitch?" Harry asked as they walked down the streets of London. The mist and early morning dew beginning to dissipate.

"He's retired now, and I wasn't about to go to that Italian Wandmaker, Alivan something-or-the-other. His wands are all flash, no substance." Yuri told him as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, approaching the brick wall, Yuri began to tap the bricks and the wall separated and revealed the famous Alley. Behind them they heard a gasp; turning around Harry saw a small, bushy haired girl with big front teeth staring at them and the Alley behind them. Yuri just smiled.

"First time? I take it you're a Muggle-Born?" he asked the girl, her confusion at the term made him correct himself, "I mean you're parents are not magical." she nodded yes.

"Where are your parents? They are not able to enter the Leaky Cauldron, are they?" he asked again, and she shook her head no.

"I suspected as much, magic can be very fickle sometimes. Well then, we can't have you wandering around now can we. Please, join us. We are here to shop as well. My name is Yuri, this is my son Harry." he said as he offered her his hand. Taking it, the girl seemed to get over her shock and shyness and smiled at them.

"Thank you sir, my name is Hermione." she told them.

"My name is Yuri Krum, and this is my son Harold." he introduced themselves again more formally, Harry went up to Hermione and offered a hand shake "Please, call me Harry." he said a bit nasally.

"A pleasure." she responded, seemingly happy that she had someone to help her out.

"Come along children, we must go to Gringotts." Yuri said as he entered the Alley, quickly followed by both of the children under his care.

"So Harry, how does it feel to be magical? Umm is your nose broken?" she asked as they walked side by side and took in the vibrant colours of Diagon Alley.

"Yes Hermione, it is broken. As for being magical, I feel like any regular person. Although, I do set things on fire at will. My father says its accidental magic, I doubt it though since I can control it." Harry said nonchalantly.

"That's pretty amazing, I hope I'm good enough to be like that someday." she said as they reached the massive doors of the bank. Looking at it, Harry just wondered how a bank, or any institution for that matter, could reek of such opulence.

"Is this the bank?" Hermione asked, her mouth open in awe.

"Yes my dear, now let's go in." Yuri answered her as they entered the bank. When they saw the long queue, Yuri used his position of power in the Russian Ministry to cut to the front. Looking down at the children, he just chuckled.

"What? I hate lines." he shrugged as they exchanged Hermione's British Pounds to Galleons and Yuri withdrew money from his account. Once finished, the trio left the bank and began to shop.

"First off, the wand shop." Harry said as he took command and steered the group to Ollivanders.

"He's been itching for a wand for days now, very impatient little boy." Yuri whispered jokingly to Hermione as they neared the shop, causing the young girl to giggle.

"I heard that Father!" Harry shouted back from a few meters away. This caused the pair to begin to laugh, Yuri especially when he saw the usually stoic young boy was getting excited over wand shopping.

Finally after much delay on the part of Hermione, who apparently wanted to look at a cat on display, they reached Ollivanders. Upon entering the dusty shop, an ancient man was upon the group and measuring Hermione from head to toe.

"Hmmm interesting ... let us see if this will do." the old man said in an erratic voice as he went into the rows of shelves and looked through boxes. All the while Harry and Hermione looked on in confusion.

"Is this typical? I kind of feel...violated" Hermione asked Harry, who just shrugged.

"This is new for me too, remember. All I know is that if he tries to measure me like that, I'll set him on fire." he said in such a low menacing voice, it left no room for argument. He would do it.

"No need for idle threats my boy! I just got done with a very interesting customer and I am quite excited!" Ollivander called out from the back and emerged not to long after with a dusty box.

"Try this little lady, I have a feeling I got this on the first try." he said as he handed Hermione what looked like a piece of vine.

"10 and 3 quarters inch, Vine Wood with Dragon Heartstring." he told them as he handed it off to the girl. Instantly Hermione felt a sudden feeling of completion, she felt whole. Giving it a wave, produced red sparks from the wand.

"Good! Very good!" Ollivander announced as he rang Hermione up for her wand.

"Please, let me pay for it. I have a feeling you will want to buy some extra books. You strike me as the sort." Yuri said as he paid for the girl, lightly smiling and with a wink.

"Thank you, Mister Krum. Thank you very much." she said as she gave them all a smile that lit up the room.

"I take it that it is my turn?" the young boy's accented voice rang throughout the room.

"Why yes! Of course," Ollivander said as he measured him and began to search the endless shelves for wands. Thus began an hour long search, the old wizard seemed to get excited with each passing wand.

"Two? In one day? Oh joyous day!" he kept saying as he went to get more wands.

"Harry, I'll be taking Hermione to get some ice cream while you get your wand. We'll be back. Come along my dear." Yuri said when he had had enough of waiting. Hermione followed Yuri and began asking questions about the wizarding world, to which he answered the best he could. All Harry could do was roll his eyes and wait for Ollivander.

"I'm sorry to say that those are all the possible choices Harry. I'm sorry but this never happens, here let me ge- wait, there is one more. No, it can't be..." he rambled on as he sped off into the backroom and began to toss around boxes and paper. An irritated Harry had had just about enough of the old man and was about to let him know that he was insane when Ollivander popped out of the room and ran to him.

"Here my boy, try this one. Yew, 13 and ½ inches, Phoenix feather core." he said as he opened an ebony coloured box and inside, on the red velvet, was a bone white wand. Its ivory handle shaped like human bone. The wand seemed to pulse with anticipation as Harry reached for it, shaking slightly he grabbed the handle and picked it up. Instantly he felt like he was reuniting with an old friend, lifting it in the air he waved it and small green sparks flew out and disappeared before hitting the ground.

"I was afraid of this..." Harry heard Ollivander say from behind, he turned around and looked at the ashen faced man.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his wand now held loosely in his hand and body turned ever so slightly. Unknown to him, he had unconsciously assumed a duelling stance. This was not lost on Ollivander though, but he chose to remain quiet.

"You see my boy, that wand is no ordinary wand. That wand used to belong to the most notorious wizard in the last century. I thought the wand lost, until an old friend found it where the wizard died. Instead of turning it in as evidence he gave it to me. He said that since I was its maker, it should be mine. And so I kept it, and until this moment I thought it would never see the light of day again." He explained as he sat down and breathed in deeply.

"Who was it? The wizard?" Harry asked as he eyed the wandmaker.

"Voldemort, Lord Voldemort." he sighed.

"Really? You don't say..." Harry whispered as he felt shock overcome him. He was not expecting that.

"I saw what that wand did, Harry. Amazing things, terrible but amazing nonetheless. Please be careful with it! It is tainted with the blood of innocents! Oh how I wish I just broke the damn thing!" Ollivander began to say as he got up and paced, Harry gripped his wand. He didn't care what he said, that wand chose him and he would not let anyone take it way.

"I will. I promise, I will redeem this wand." he said to calm the man down, with little success.

"No! You don't understand!" Ollivander grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"You **MUST **be careful. By being chosen, that wand is making you his heir! It has recognized you as almost identical as its former master! It is giving you The Dark Lord's Legacy! Do not fall into the dark! You must fight the urge to do evil, Harry, you must." he nearly screamed at him, getting his point across.

"I won't! Now can I leave?" Harry yelled, his patience lost.

"Yes, I will not charge you." Ollivander said, sounding defeated.

"Thank you Ollivander, this was a ... experience I won't soon forget." he said stiffly as he exited the shop, the sounds of an Ollivander in despair could be heard from outside. He knew he had just unleashed an instrument of evil onto the world for a second time.

Harry walked out to the main street and saw his father and Hermione walking towards him.

"Here Harry! I got you Vanilla Ice Cream!" Hermione bounced towards him, happy to have a friend and a guide with her.

"Thank you. That was very kind." he thanked as he began to eat his snack.

"So did you get your wand?" asked his father and Harry nodded.

"Yew, 13 and ½ inches, Phoenix Feather core." Harry repeated, he decided to leave out his wand's dark history.

"Good, now let's go buy your robes." Yuri said as they walked into the shop, instantly they caught the eye of one Appoline Delacour.

"Yuri Krum? Is that you?" she asked as she walked towards the small group.

"Appoline Delacour, it's been a long time!" he said as he went to greet her.

"What in the world are you doing here?" he asked her, Hermione looked at Harry and he leaned in to whisper "Family Friend, well my dad's friend. Never met her kids or anything." she nodded in response.

"So, that old man kicked the bucket eh? Well I had to come here because Harry needed a wand and Gregorovich retired!" he said as he walked back to the children.

"Appoline, meet Harold Krum. My youngest son, and this is Hermione, poor girl's parents are Muggle so she was left to fend for herself. Lucky that she met us." he said with a smile, Harry just nodded in recognition and Hermione blushed at the attention.

"Can I help you sir?" an attendant asked as she came up to them.

"Why yes you may. My children here will be going off to school this year and they are in need of a wardrobe so I want them to have 10 pairs of school robes, 3 heavy robes, 2 cloaks, and 10 regular robes. Each. The girl shall be getting her school robes in black and the boy in red. The rest of the colours are up to them to decide. Also, make them Acromantula Silk." he said as the attendant and looked at the face of a horrified Hermione when she saw the amount of gold being handed off.

"Mr. Krum! I can't possibly accept this! No, I am no-" she was stopped by a laughing Appoline.

"Please child, indulge Yuri. He's taken a liking to you if he's willing to treat you like one of his own. I'm guessing it's your intelligence, it reminds him of his wife when she was young. My advice is to let it be. Plus, he's as rich as we are, and trust me, we're very wealthy." she said as she put a hand on her shoulder and lead her to get fitted. Harry just smirked and followed.

Once they were getting fitted they looked over and saw a boy with copper coloured hair and hazel eyes. Hermione began to blush when he looked at her and Harry just shook his head.

"Great...love at first sight." he whispered to himself as he just looked on.

"Hello, how are you? Going to Hogwarts too?" the young boy curiously, Harry snorted and Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"I am, first year. My name is Hermione, by the way." she said and he nodded.

"Jacob Delacour." he introduced himself and shot her a smile, causing her to blush a bit more.

"And you? Where will you be going?" he asked Harry who raised an eyebrow.

"Well since it seems I can't ignore you, I guess I'll have to answer. I will be attending Durmstrang." he sighed as he answered, he really didn't want to talk.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, I was just curious." Jacob said, and Harry just waved it away.

"It's fine, I'm just not the talkative type." Harry told him.

"All done! You can all go now, we'll be done with your orders in an hour or so." the attendants said as she led them to the adults.

"All done? Good! Now we're off to buy trunks! And just about everything else!" Yuri said as he led the now combined group. As the morning continued they had just about bought all the necessary supplies, potions materials, clothes, books (Yuri and Harry having to make a detour at Knockturn Alley to get Harry's books, leaving Hermione behind), and their wands. As they walked, Hermione seemed to talk to Jacob more and more, building the foundation of what to Harry, looked like a friendship.

"Well children! We're done!" Appoline announced as they stopped in front of the pet store.

"And I'd like to get you two some pets. You're going to need them." Yuri said as he led Hermione and Harry into the menagerie. Owls hooted and Cats meowed as they entered, Hermione was instantly attracted to the cats and Harry to the owls, Jacob joined him and came across a beautiful Snowy Owl. Harry on the other hand found a gray and black Great Horned Owl. Both seemed to like them and allowed the boys to pet them.

"Oh, they're so pretty." Hermione said as she came up to them with a black kitten in her arms, it was purring as it tried to get closer to Hermione and the warmth she provided.

"Found them?" Yuri asked and they all answered yes simultaneously and he nodded and paid the shop keeper.

When they stepped out into the busy London Streets, Hermione ran to her very patient and surprised parents and introduced them to the group. After many exchanged thank yous, a failed attempt at repayment and even more thank yous, it was time to say good-bye.

Hermione hugged both Yuri and Harry tightly "Thank you two so much. Write to me Harry, okay?" she said and he said he would. She then said good-bye to Appoline and extracting a promise from Jacob to write her, she left.

"Well Appoline, this is where we part. We should really do this again." Yuri chuckled as he said good-bye to the French Woman and her son.

"We should Yuri, we should. Now, say hello to the rest of the family for me. Good-bye!" she said as she and Jacob disappeared with their portkey.

"Well Harry, let's go home." Yuri said as they too went home. All Harry could do when they arrived at his home was think about using his wand. A weapon of unspeakable power, a proven fact.


End file.
